Flirting with Friendship
by PhongTaa
Summary: Annyeongz AU Flirting with Friendship Best Friends, Unrequited Love- Sounds Simple? This is the Tale of the Contingency Lovers /user/PhongTaa
1. Foreword

_"You can't make somebody love you..."_

What's the strongest emotion in the world?

Happiness? Anger? Fear?  
No, it's love.  
Love is the strongest feeling there is.  
Love gives life meaning.

But Love hurts. Whilst it can topple mountains and overcome any obstacle, it can also break the most innocent and the purest of hearts. You try so hard to express your feelings, only for them to not understand. We laugh, we smile. Only to be hurt.

Especially if that person... that special someone...

is your ****best**** ****friend****...


	2. Disclaimer

This is purely a work of fiction. Anything that occurs in this fanfiction is purely fictional and does not represent reality.

Any resemblance to actual persons and events is purely circumstantial.

It is inspired by real life events involving IZ*ONE, noting their relationships and how they interact with each other. Furthermore, it has also been influenced by Personal Ideas, Korean Dramas, Famous Quotes (You'll be able to recognise a few from famous TV Shows!) and other Fanfiction. All these combined have been used as inspiration for this fanfiction.

I will be writing in English (UK)

In writing this story, I do not intend to offend anyone. In this circumstance, feel free to message me if you have any criticism and how to improve; want to inform/alert me to anything and to suggest some ideas. Please message me directly or comment if you prefer :)

Please bear this in mind.

Enjoy the Journey :)


	3. Prologue- Spring (봄)

Spring. The season of love, hope and youth

The perfect spring day. The sky- a gentle hue between cloud and baby-blue. The warm rays of the sun illuminated the water and a chorus of birds came from above; a carnival of fresh scents blew into the air. The royal azaleas bloomed and the cherry blossoms were overflowed with bliss-pink petals. Spring is here.

I was just laying here on the emerald grass, my eyes flowing from tree to tree- of course occasionally stealing glances at her. Who wouldn't? The beauty of the nature surrounding us seemed to make her even more irresistible. ****I ****wanted to hold her. ****I**** just wanted to comfort her. ****I ****want her. ****But**** I can't.

"Wonyoungiiee! Can you pass me the pen please?"

I was too enchanted by her aura that I didn't even notice what she had said.

"Ya! Wonyoung!"

My trance was broken and I was left flustered by her raised, yet cute voice.

"Huh? Mianhae eonni." I followed her gaze to the pen inside my hand. I gave it to her. Her fingers brushed against mine when I gave her the pen, sending electricity down my spine. I quickly looked to the grass to stop her seeing my blushed cheeks.

"Gomawo eonni" She softly said and she starting doodling in her notepad.

*****Sigh* ****

"She didn't even look at me"

Whatever she did, even if it were the simplest of things, there was always a sense of allure radiating from her. An allure that played tricks with my heart and made it start fluttering hard.

"Hey eonni, you're more quiet than usual" She abruptly said and it took me off guard.

"S-sorry eonni. I was just admiring the view" I replied, trying to calm both my heart and myself down.

"Ne, today is really beautiful isn't it". She raised her head and breathed in the warm air, looking at the elegant trees and flowers encapsulating us like something out of a fairy tale.

She didn't realise what I had meant. It wasn't nature that I was admiring. I was admiring ****her****. And only her. The way her hair was slightly covering her face. The way she says my name. The way she makes me feel.

We were just sitting in the open field, feeling the wind on our faces.

It was simple moments like these which I loved the most. Where we did ****nothing****, yet it felt like ****everything****. It was easy for us to have a good time and we enjoyed each other's company so much. I'm so much more me when I'm with her. It didn't matter where we were. It could be a magical spring day like this, or it could be raining- as long as we were ****together****, it was my favourite place to be.

I guess you could say we're_ "like two peas in a pod"_\- totally inseparable. I don't know what I would do without her; I don't know what she would do without me. We've been ****best friends**** for so long now and this friendship we have is extremely special to me, too special.

Which makes it even harder for me...

You see, ****I don't just ****like her.****I don't just**** have a crush on her. All of that is too simple. What is it called when you want to care for someone beyond all rationality? And wanting them to have everything in the world, even if it kills you? I don't know. I don't understand what it is. But I know that it's something ****more**** than a best friend should feel towards their best friend. What happens when one of us feels something more?

And she doesn't even realise. I make it so blatant and obvious! ****Why can't she just see that I have feelings for her!?**** Whenever I try flirt with her, she thinks nothing of it. She just thinks I'm being cute! She's so stupid! ****But**** I still want her.

How am I going to tell her? Will I ever tell her? It's too dangerous. By confessing, I also sacrifice this****perfect friendship**** I hold so close to my heart. If I confess, she may ****never**** speak with me again. She's my hardest ****goodbye****. I can't ever let her go. It's too easy in life for people to part ways forever.

That's why if I want to keep her around, I need to do something about it.

I keep thinking whether she likes me back. I find myself plucking the petals from a daisy as I whisper to myself.

"She loves me... she loves me not"

"Of course she loves me not"

We've been best friends for so long...

She doesn't even look at me. She doesn't see the way ****I**** look at her. Which makes my feelings even more ridiculous. ****But**** I still can't get over her.

These weird feelings I can't even explain. It's the ****best**** thing, and also the ****worst**** thing. It feels ****good**** but ****hurts**** at the same time? I don't understand it.

I guess the best word to describe it is...

****Love?****

****Yes. I Love Ahn Yujin****


	4. Chapter 1- You Can't Make Someone Love

**Chapter 1**

**You Can't Make Someone Love You**

Wonyoung knew, before she had been staring at the girl several moments, that this year would be different. There were no religious signs or any spiritual intervention which led her to think that, more so she felt inspired looking at the girl who laid silently beautiful in the bed adjacent to hers. In regard to what would be different, that she did not know but she was eager to find out – perhaps it would change her life academically or even her relationship with her friends (a stranger could easily guess what Wonyoung really wanted in her life to change). She knew she could not control this despite her efforts; all she could do was hope that this change would help her.

Traditionally, students would be dreading today. The imminent nightmare of early mornings and late nights propounded by the constant pressure from both your family and your peers. But for some unknown reason, Wonyoung was happy. She rose from her bed with the sunlight drifting in through the curtains. Stepping over the stray bottle on the floor, she entered the en suite and a gentle pitter-patter echoed into the bedroom.

Then silence.

After a few minutes of: cluttering, muttering and humming, Wonyoung exited the bathroom with a quiet shut of the door to ensure she wouldn't raise the other from her slumber. However, the wandering stream of light from the washroom had hit the girl and the blanket began to move – Wonyoung's day had finally began.

The dowsabel stretched like a new born baby and yawned. She blinked once, then twice, and then once again. Wonyoung noticed this from the corner of her eye and instinctively, she felt her lips pull upwards.

"Morning!" Wonyoung said in an unusually uplifting tone. The girl gave a short wave (more of a sign to tell Wonyoung to be quiet) before entering the bathroom in which she had perfunctorily washed. And again, the droning of the shower resumed. Although to Wonyoung's ears, it felt calming. Their friends had mentioned that the sound of her showering was cute but Wonyoung felt it was almost as if listening betrayed her.

The sky was a melancholic grey as the two schoolgirls exited their apartment building. They chatted as they walked along the everyday road: the cream houses ran down the path and the food market roared. And made their way toward the café where they were supposed to be meeting the others.

Like any other normal day, they also saw the familiar couple who always sat on the park bench talking as if they were telling each other the same story each day.

"One americano and one green tea please," the girl ordered as the younger admired from the corner- their special spot in the café.

"They spelt my name wrong again. Do I look like a 'Eugene'?" the girl asked as the sank into the blue chair, her chair.

"What would a 'Eugene' even look like?", Wonyoung asked as she nonchalantly stirred her latte.

"Well, if I'm apparently 'Eugene' then they must be incredibly athletic, definitely talented and probably the most awesome person in the world!" she said aloud, as if she was rehearsing a speech to her school's track team.

"Probably…" the girl raised an eyebrow, "no, definitely," and they touched their cups together whilst simultaneously saying: "cheers!".

"Ouch!" the younger exclaimed. Wonyoung had accidentally been burnt by her coffee which had flung out after the prior 'cheers'.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry, are you okay?" the elder asked, fulfilling her role of making sure the maknae was alright.

"Gwaenchana unnie. I'll just go clean myself of in the restroom," and Wonyoung promptly left but not without a subtle grin. She grabbed some paper towels and dried herself off before immediately returning.

"Damn it. Too slow Wonyoung," she sighed to herself.


End file.
